1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portal lock and more particularly to a portable portal lock for use by travelers.
2. Background Art
Various wedging devices for use by travelers in securing doors or windows in addition to the normal permanent locks on such portals have been known in the art. Such devices are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 932,694, 929,287 and 718,673.
The prior art wedging devices are not however usable in all of the various door constructions which may be encountered by a traveler, a significant disadvantage in view of the numerous different types of construction which may be encountered today (e.g. various height thresholds, high doors without thresholds, various thicknesses of carpets, etc.). Such wedging devices have further provided only limited security inasmuch as a potential intruder in many instances can easily slip something beneath the door to knock the wedging device away. In addition, the wedging devices often allow the door to be opened a small gap through which an intruder can reach to knock the wedging device away.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.